The Cat and The Wolf
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Beca is a lonely were-cat without a pack. One horrible night may change everything for her. She gets a pack, a mate, and a new look at life. Kommissar and Beca, Chloe and Aubrey, Stacie and Ari, Jesse and Pieter, and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was use to the mistreatment she received almost on a daily bases. She knew if she hid herself then it would stop. She was proud of who she is and would never hide no matter how much it hurt. She was lonely. Everyone avoided her like a was plague. She sighed as she opened the door to her crappy apartment. She deserved better but she couldn't have it because she chose to stand out instead of blend in. If being a omega wasn't bad enough. Then being a were-cat put then nail in the coffin. They were extremely rare but Beca didn't see that as a good thing. If anything it brought her more trouble. If it wasn't for the fake mated collar her mother gave her then she was sure someone would have her chained to the floor already.

Her tail thrashed around as she grabbed a apple and hopped up on the counter. She once read something about apples being bad for cats but she couldn't get enough of them. She had another hour before she had to go dj at a alpha, beta, and omega friendly club. If it wasn't for the club she would be jobless and homeless. It was hard for weres to get jobs if they didn't hide themselves. She hopped back down throwing the core away and went to get her stuff ready. It was dangerous for unmated weres to be out at night but she kept telling herself that it'll be worth it one day every time she slipped out the door.

* * *

Beca was so glad her shift was over. She had forgot her special earphones so her ears were hurting from being so close to the speakers. The club was crowded and she didn't feel like fighting her way through it because hey she was small. She gathered all her equipment and headed towards the back. She sighed once she stepped outside into the crisp cold air. She loved when it started to turn cold outside. She made sure her equipment was secure one more time before she started down the alley. As soon as she turned corner she found herself being through up against the side of the club. The world was spinning as she tried to get a grip on her throbbing head and get up.

"Well well well just when I decided to come looking for you. You decide to run off through the back door." A man said as he yanked her head around by her hair to look at him. She started trembling as she tried to get him to release her hair. "Hey now kitty cat be nice." He said throwing her back against the wall as he released her.

She started cry as she clutched her head. She looked up and saw that the man and the crowd of men with him were laughing at her. The man reached for her again but she flinched back.

"Aww don't you want to play with us?" He asked reaching again.

This time Beca hissed and clawed his hand. The man shrieked back looking his hand over. He gave her a evil grin before shifting into his werewolf beta form. Blue eyes glistening as he scowled at her. He smacked her hard causing her lip to split open. He picked her up by the throat.

"Now why couldn't you just place nice?" He growled as he stuck his claws into the sides of her neck dragging them to the front. Beca tried pushing against him to make him stop. She felt her blood start running down her neck and soaking her shirt. She was whimpering as the pain was becoming more and more intense. "Me and my friends were going to treat you like the special omega you are." He said as the crowd started whistling and laughing.

Beca cried hard as other hands started to grab at her body. She wished had someone. Someone to save her. Someone to take her away from this horrible world.

* * *

Ava was leaning against the wall smiling as she watched her pack dance together. She was happy that her pack was happy. It was an unusual pack that consisted of five werewolves including herself, a were-dragon, a kanime, and a kitsune. Even so they were as close as they could be. There are also two alphas including herself. She was the lead alpha because she was a true alpha.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she suddenly smelled blood. It was unlike any other she had smelled before. It was intoxicating and alluring. She pushed off the wall as she kept sniffing. Then she heard crying and a low menacing growl escaped her throat. Her pack immediately snapped their attention to her as she made her way through the crowd. She didn't care if they followed or not. She only had one thing on her mind as she quickened her pace.

 **MINE.**

* * *

Beca fought them as they tried to pull off her shirt and pants. She and the hands on her body froze when a loud growl thundered down the alley. They dropped her as they ran away screaming alpha. She bounced hitting her head again as she tried to round herself. Her vision was blurry as she tried crawling away. She felt someone touch her shoulder as her vision started to clear up and she whipped back over. She immediately covered her face trembling.

"Hey. Hey. I'm sorry I was trying not to scare you." A red head girl kneeling in front of her said. She was smiling at her as she held up her hands. "I don't want to hurt you I just want to make sure you're ok." The girl said as she tried reaching out again.

Beca whimpered pitifully as she tried to move back. She was scared and didn't know what to expect from this beautiful girl in front of her. Beautiful people only bring pain into her life. And it was just like Beca to get sidetracked and think about how good someone is looking instead of the bad situation she was in. The weird thing is the girl smelt human and she wasn't giving her any bad vibes.

"Here this might help." The red head said as she started shifting.

Beca sat there in awe as the girl's skin turned to beautiful white scales though you wouldn't be able to see them unless light was reflecting off them. She was so thankful the moon was out as she quickly refocused her attention on the shift in front of her. A long white tail swished around behind her. The girl smiled showing her fangs as her eyes turned green.

Beca mewled as she bared her neck as best she could for the alpha in front of her. The girl cooed softly as she leaned in and sniffed at her neck. She nuzzled her shoulder a little since her neck was hurt letting Beca know was safe. Beca nuzzled her back as she gripped onto her shoulders.

* * *

When Ava stepped outside she lost it she shifting and roaring. How dare those useless fucking betas touch what's her's. How dare they defile what's her's. She charged into the crowd picking off the betas who were brave enough to stand up to her. She noticed one was left and let out a warning growl.

"You the almighty Kommissar does not scare me!" The beta yelled as he bared his fangs growling at her. "No alpha is the boss of me." He charged at her with his claws ready. All Ava did was laugh darkly before she but the disrespectful bastard in his place.

* * *

Beca sighed happily as she relaxed into the girls touch. Her body ached but she didn't care. This was the safest she had felt in a long time. She mewled again when the red head nipped her shoulder. She ignored the the several awwws she heard when she started to purr.

"She is so cute!" She heard causing her to look up.

She saw two brunette girls smiling at her. Then she glanced over to their other side and saw two boys smiling at her. She attempted to smile. Her busted lip forgotten. She whimpered as the pain started back up. Her lip, head, and neck began to throbbed more and she leaned back. The red head growled softly telling her to stay still. Beca tried not to flinch as the alpha looked at her wounds. She tried to think about something to keep her mind off of the pain. She looked away from the other people there and her eyes fell on to a blonde shifted beta who was baring her fangs at her. She hissed flinching back trying to scrambled away. A roar ringed out causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. The red head was up and in the face of the blonde werewolf growling. The blonde whimpered as she bared her throat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" The red head seethed. The blonde only whimpered more as she looked at the ground. "You are un-fucking-believable she can smell that I'm your mate. Anyone who has I fucking nose can! She is hurt and I was letting her know she is ok! And if you got your head out of your ass and stop being a bitch for one second. You would realize what's going on with Ava."

Ava growled lowly from where she was at. She would let the other alpha handle her mate. Choosing to stay back since she was already done with the betas. She didn't want to get any closer and risk scaring away her mate.

"Go apologize to her while I go talk to Ava." The red head snarled. Then she turned and breathed actually fire through her nose as she made her way to the other alpha.

The blonde whimpered as she slowly went over to Beca. Beca tensed but she didn't run away. She let the blonde kneel in n front of her. The blonde whimpered and Beca growled softly accepting her apology. She bared the side of her neck once again. The blonde sniffed it and nipped her shoulder like the red head. Beca turned her head and licked the side of her eye where she had breaming tears from getting yelled at. The blonde giggled at her before nuzzling her nose with her own.

"Yay! Now everyone is friends again!" One of the brunettes cheered getting Beca's attention.

"Easy babe." The other one said with a thick accent wrapping her arm around her.

"My name is Aubrey." The blonde said fangs showing as she smiled. "The overly excited one over there is Stacie and the other one is Ari. The tallest man is Peter and the short one is Jesse."

"Hey! I'm taller than you!" Jesse pouted as he defended himself.

Aubrey laughed shaking her head. "And the red-"

"Hi! I'm Chole." Chole said squatting beside them. "And that tall broading alpha over there is Ava." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"We have another girl in our pack but she is at home. She's to young to come out." Aubrey said getting up.

Chole grabbed her wrist and looked up at her. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and snapping like that."

"It's alright I deserved it." Aubrey said quietly.

"You did not." Chole said shaking her head. "We can finish this later though. We need to get her home."

Beca raised a eyebrow when she realized she was talking about her. Chole laughed at her confusion as she motioned Peter over.

"It's alright we need to get you fixed up and get you some rest. It seems you're a slow healer." Chole said as Peter came to stand behind Beca.

"I'm going to do something to help you sleep." Peter said in a deep accent like Ari's as he brought out a claw. He stopped when he saw her flinch. "Don't worry it won't hurt. You'll only feel me touch your skin."

Beca sighed as he touched her skin. Her eyelids grew heavy as fell forward into Chole's waiting arms. She curled up in her embrace. Only when she felt their tails entwine did she succumb to sleep.

Chole swiftly stood and turned walking over to Ava. Ava moved hair out of Beca's face. She smiled when the smaller were mumbled in her sleep nuzzling into Chole more. That's when she noticed the collar on Beca's neck. She grew a little sad at Beca being someone else's but she pushed the thought out of her head.

"Thank you. I trust you to keep her safe." Ava said rubbing Chole's nape.

Chole leaned into the touch smiling. "Aye aye captain." She laughed making Ava roll her eyes.

Ava smiled fondly as the other alpha walked off. She made a mental note to shift her tail out more so she could entwine her's with Beca's. Aubrey stopped in front of her interrupting her thoughts with her head held down. She lifted her head and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey said biting her lip. She stared back at the ground ashamed.

"I'm not mad at you. You behavior was understandable." Ava said wrapping a arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Aubrey bared her neck making her rumble happily. Ava nuzzled it before kissing her temple. Aubrey smiled nipping her jaw before following Chole.

Ava easily caught Stacie when she ran to her and jumped twirling her around making her laugh. Ari smiled shaking her head at the two of them.

"I'm so happy for you!" Stacie said inhaling her sent as she playing with her nape.

"Yeah its about damn time." Ari said smiling at Ava too.

Ava pulled Stacie closer rubbing the top of her head as she rubbed Ari's nape. "Thank you pups." She said with a wide smile.

Ari took Stacie's hand as they followed after the other alpha. Jesse hugged Ava as he nipped at her jaw. Peter hugged her from behind and nipped her neck. Ava rumbled contently at her betas.

"I'm sure you heard that she's a slow healer but she should be good in the morning." Jesse said adorably beaming up at her.

"I did and I hope so pup." Ava said kissing his forehead as she rubbed his nape.

"I wouldn't worry about the collar if I were you. I didn't smell anyone attached to it. It was probably given to her to by a family member. Sometimes they do that so alphas or betas will leave them alone." Peter said pulling away from her neck.

"Even now you know exactly how I feel." Ava said laughing.

"I believe that's what bestfriends are for." He said before stepping away and stretching. He held out his hand for Jesse. "Come on let's go. She needs to pretend to be the big bad wolf on the way home." He said making Jesse laugh.

Ava smiled at them all fangs flashing her red eyes. The other two shook their heads before following the rest of the pack. She looked up at the sky breathing through her nose. She smiled at the white puffs of air as she shifted. She through her head back and howled to the stars above. A smile broke out on her face from the howls and roar that answered her. She listened for any challenging howls or roars. A howl broke from her throat again when there was nothing. Then she shifted back and trailed her pack home.

* * *

The first thing Beca realized when she was waking up is that she felt safe. The second thing was that she smelt cinnamon. It took her a few more minutes of snuggling into the pillows to remember her bed has never smelled like cinnamon. She slowly raised her head and looked around. After realizing this wasn't her room she sat up. As she started to look around more of her memory came back to her from last night. Someone or rather a pack had answered her very for help. She traced a finger over the newly noticed neck bandages. She knew she was healed by now but didn't remove them. She crawled her way to the edge of the giant bed and carefully slipped out of it.

"Only a giant needs a bed this huge." Beca said laughing to herself as she remembered the pack from last night.

The only one who was that big was Peter but he had a mate so this wasn't his bed. Then she remembered that she never really saw Ava. She thought there was a small chance that this could be the alpha's bed. When she opened the bedroom door a the colder air hit her legs and she shivered a little. Looking down she noticed she had on someone else's sweater. They were even nice enough to roll the sleeves up. She sniffed it and smiled when it smelled like cinnamon.

She peeked her head out the door checking to see if anyone was there. Once she saw no one was she made her way down the stairs. She could here the pack talking in what she thought could be the kitchen as she kept walking. She guessed right as she got off the stairs and turned right. She was greeted with the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Jesse said waving her over.

She smiled at him as she entered the kitchen. She immediately stopped however when she locked eyes with the beautiful blonde tall alpha Ava. Everything within her screamed **MINE** as she looked the woman over. Ava smirked at her and Beca realized she had been caught staring. She quickly looked to floor hiding her blush.

Ava easily closed the distance between them. "Are you healed now?" Ava asked her in a deep accent as she peeled away the bandages. She cupped her cheek brushing over it with her thumb.

Beca nodded as she sighed happily. She melted into the touch. She tried so hard not to nuzzle the hand on her face. The incredible soft hand from the beautiful cinnamon smelling goddess in front of her.

"Thank you maus." Ava said smirking at her. Beca had a look of pure horror on her face at the possibility of saying that out loud. "And yes you did say that out loud maus."

The rest of the pack started laughing not being able to hold it in anymore. Beca pouted not liking being made fun of even if she did get to her Ava's angelic voice and wonderful laughter.

"Thank you again. Do you always throw out so many compliments in the morning time maus?" Ava asked again making her realize she did it again.

She huffed rolling her arms as everyone laughed again. "Beca." She mumbled.

"What?" Ava asked looking confused.

"My name is Beca. I realized I didn't tell anyone my name last night." She blushed tring explaining. "And you keep calling me maus."

Ava smiled as she slide her hand around to Beca's nape. "That's a lovely name. I knew maus wasn't your name. It's just a german term of endearment." She waved her free hand around. "It is like a nickname."

Beca leaned into her touch again but this time she started purring. "Even though I'm a cat?"

"Even though." Ava said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but this is the cutest thing ever." Stacie said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Beca jumped she had forgot that the whole pack was in the room. She placed a hand over her mates as she looked up into her eyes. "Thank you for saving me." She said as she bared her neck.

Ava eyes flashed red as she fought against the urge to throw Beca on the table and- She stopped those thoughts when she heard the pack snicker and saw Beca blush remembering they can smell her lust. She took a calming breath and cupped Beca's cheek again.

Beca tried really hard not to make a sound when her mate started to nuzzle her neck. But when she nipped at her neck she melted. Her tail wrapped around Ava's thigh as she mewled. She mewled even louder when Ava fucking growled and bit her. She wanted so bad just for Ava to take her right then and there.

"Not here you guys." Chole said.

Ava whipped her head around as she pulled Beca flush against her body. She scowled at Chole with her red eyes as she growled in warning. Chole eyes turned green as she hissed lowly.

Ava blinked her eyes turning back to normal. "Thanks."

"Eh it's nothing you stopped me from taking Aubrey in a grocery store." Chole said chuckling from the memory as Aubrey blushed.

Beca pushed back some off Ava but didn't break her hold. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to worry about." Chole said waving her hand dismissively. "But I would like a thank you as well."

Beca smiled at the red head. She bumbed Ava's jaw with her nose before slipping out of her hands. She walked around the table and sat in her lap. Chole wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her. Beca laughed when she saw Aubrey pouting.

"Aubrey." She said making grabby hands her.

Aubrey smiled as she leaned in to nuzzle her to. Beca sighed happily at them when she realized they were scenting her.

"When is it our turn?" Stacie and Jesse whined as they stood up waiting.

Beca smiled as she got up from Chole's lap. She chuckled softly when they both let little whines slip out. Stacie and Jesse were on her in a second nuzzling her. They didn't get to touch her the night before so now they were dying to. She could smell the anxiety disappearing and being replaced by their shared excitement. Out the corner of her eye she saw Ari get out of her chair.

"I had to wait so I wouldn't get pushed out the way." Ari said earning growls from her pack mates.

She easily pulled Beca away from them and sniffed and nipped at her neck. Beca was experiencing her own little high from the pecks scenting session.

"I think I deserve my very own thank you since I grabbed your equipment and I seem to be they only one to notice that you were the dj last night." Peter said from where he leaned on the counter.

Beca's head cleared up right away when he mentioned her equipment. She untangled herself from Ari's hold as she jumped on Peter. She purred loudly as she nuzzled and nipped his neck. "Thank you! My equipment is my life. Being a dj is all I have." She said playing with his nape.

"Wow" Peter said as he made his way to a chair. He smirked at the several different growls he got. "Ava don't ever let this one go." He said nuzzling Beca's neck.

Beca didn't know that Ava was watching her the whole time. She was pleased that the pack welcomed her mate in without any objections. She was even happier that it looked like Beca wanted to be there. Then suddenly a body was leaning on her's snapping her back to reality. Emily was yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Good morning Emily." Ava said scraping her nape. She stared to play with her hair as Emily breathed in her scent.

Emily nuzzled her jaw before making her way over to Peter. Peter adjusted Beca so Emily could sit down in his lap. Emily nuzzled Peter before leaning forward and sniffing Beca.

"Hi" Emily said adorably.

"So cute" Beca mumbled before nuzzling her nose with own.

A content rumble went off in Emily's chest as she snuggled into Peter chest. Beca thought she was the cutest thing she had every lad eyes on.

"Why do you stay shifted? Isn't that harder?" Emily asked looking at her.

"Emily! That is a rude thing to ask." Ava snapped at her pup.

Emily whimpered and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"What no dude it's ok. Please don't cry." Beca whined as she lifted her head up and kissed her nose. It was so worth it when Emily gave her the biggest smile she has every seen. "It's because I don't like hiding myself. Of course it's hard but that's ok. And god you are so fucking adorable."

"I think that's the both of you." Peter said rubbing their backs as everyone agreed.

They all turned toward the door when they heard a car door slam and someone struggling with some bags.

"I got it." Ava said. "They always struggles."

"What is it?" Beca asked as she tried to get a look at the delivery guy.

"Our breakfast surprise." Jesse said from Ari's lap.

"Surprise breakfast?" Beca questioned.

"Yeah." Stacie said as she set the table. "Every saturday we pick a restaurant that delivers. Then we ask if they can make us a huge breakfast feast of only their best. And Ava throws around her name for good measure."

"I just like to make sure my pack has the best." Ava said sitting several containers on the table.

"That smells so good." Beca said as the different aromas filled her nose. "I'm so hungry."

"We can tell." Aubrey said when Beca's stomach growled.

Beca blushed trying to mentally hush her stomach.

"She's only messing with you maus eat a much as you like." Ava said handing her a plate full of food.

Beca took the plate thinking about when was the last time she had a decent me meal. She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she sat down in a chair aand started eating.

Ava smiled happily as Beca ate. She watched her a little longer before eating her own food. After breakfast she was going to have to talk to Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Beca asked as she settled back against Ava's headboard.

Ava sat across from her with her legs folded. "I don't know how it works for were-cats but you're my mate." She said gauging Beca's response.

"What?" Beca asked holding her tail.

Ava blushed as she quickly back pedaled. "I'm sorry! I can't help who I ma-" She stopped when she realized Beca was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry but I already knew you were my mate since this morning." Beca said still laughing.

Ava pouted. "So you were making fun of me."

"I couldn't help it you're just so cute." Beca said smiling.

"I'll show you cute." Ava growled as she launched forward tickling Beca.

Beca tried to fight her off but she couldn't. She could barely form a sentence as she laughed. Ava was laughing to as she watched her squirm. She noticed Beca's tail had wrapped around her thigh. She smiled and rubbed the base of her tail. Beca immediately stopped laughing as she rolled on to her stomach. Ava noticed her ears were back and realized that was her submission pose. Then she leaning over and couldn't stop. She bit the tip of her ear making her moan. Beca raised her hips up pressing back against Ava making her shiver. Ava released her ear and growled making Beca even wetter as pushed back harder. She turned her head to the side baring her neck. Ava growled happily as she rocked her hips. She buried her nose in her neck. She nipped and bit at it as she rocked harder. Beca gasped as she felt Ava grow bigger behind her.

"Ava" Beca moaned baring her neck more.

Ava growled as she shifted. She sunk her fangs into the back of neck. Moaning when she tasted her mates blood in her mouth. Beca cried out as a wave as pleasure went straight to her heat. Ava kissed her way down her back as she pushed up her sweater. She put her nose right up against Beca's soaking panties inhaling her.

"Du riechst so verdammt gut maus. So gut und bereit für mich." Ava said as she kept smelling.

She felt Beca's tail wrap around her neck pulling her closer. She ripped her panties off and licked her lips. Beca pushed back against her face trying to get more friction. She growled stopping her by smacking her ass. Beca arched her back as she cried out. She turned her head and looked back at Ava silently begging for more.

"Du bist so perfekt." Ava said as she brought her hand down again.

She went back to licking up her juices as she kept smacking her ass. The bulge in her pants was starting to become painful. She slipped two fingers inside of her mate as she unzipped her pants. She slowly rocked them back and forth while she stroked herself.

"Sie werden so gut für mich." Ava moaned as she curled her fingers.

Beca mewled releasing Ava's neck with her tail to wrap around her wrist. She rocked back on her fingers as Ava added another one.

"Ich kann nicht warten, nur um satt zu werden mit meinem Schwanz. Auf Ihre gierigen Loch zu beobachten suck me in, wie ich in dich zu hämmern." Ava panted as she stroked herself harder. "Ich möchte alle über euch kommen, damit alle Ihre Mine kennen." Ava said replacing her fingers with her cock. She sled along her entrance as she she wrapped a hand around Beca's throat pulling her up. "Ist das nicht, was Sie wollen, Baby?" She slowly entered her making Beca see stars. "An alle, haben wissen, du gehörst zu mir!" She was pounding into her now. "Zu meinem Halsband tragen. Um mein Kumpel zu sein!" She roared out as she bit into her neck again.

She pulled on Beca's nipples as kissed over her mark and not slowing her pace. She turned Beca's face and kissed her til she gasped for air. She could tell Beca was close and so was she. Ava reached down and rolled Beca's nub around with her fingers. It wasn't much longer until Beca came. She tried to pull out but Beca wouldn't let her. Beca growled as Ava released into her.

"Beca" Ava gasped out as she buried her face in hey neck.

Ava slowly pulled out ignoring Beca's warning growl as she sat back down on the bed. Beca turned around her eyes glowing silver as she mounted her mate.

"I didn't get to claim you." Beca whispered. "I want them all to know that you are mines."

Ava kissed her as she started rocking her hips. She pulled on Ava's bottom lip sucking on it as she rode to the tip only to slam right back down. She smiled looking at her whimpering mess of a alpha under her. She pulled her shirt off and took a nipple into her mouth biting it.

"Oh love don't stop." Ava moaned.

She smacked Beca's ass as she rocked her hips to meet her's. Beca bounced harder kissing her again before pulling back. She quickly sunk her fangs into Ava's neck sending them both over the top. Beca slide off and kneeled on the bed as her mate emptied herself on her face and body.

"Gott, du bist so verdammt perfekt." Ava said as she rubbed her cock on Beca's lips. Beca's opened her mouth letting Ava's cock slide in. "So ein gutes Mädchen für mich. Sie mögen meinen Schwanz saugen und schlucken meine nicht gekommen, oder?"

Ava went in deeper when Beca nodded her head. She moaned as Beca purred while she fucked her face.

"Gonna come all in diesem hübschen kleinen Mund von Ihnen." Ava said as she grabbed Beca's head.

Beca knew Ava could smell her get off from just sucking her cock but she didn't care. She swallowed every drop as her body shook from its own orgasm. Ava pulled out and pulled Beca up into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I swear I came up here with just the intentions to talk to you not mate you." Ava said running a hand through Beca's hair.

"But you changed your mind at the last minute." Beca said laughingas she snuggled up closer to her.

"No you were just being irresistible. I'm sorry if I was a little rough. I didn't mean to shift either." Ava said kissing her forehead.

Beca shook her head. "No I liked it and you speaking german was pretty hot."

Ava threw her head back laughing. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know but you better figure it out because your stuck with me." Beca said kissing her neck.

"And that's fine with me."

"What were you going to talk to me about."

"About us really. I was wondering would you maybe consider moving in." Ava asked drawing circles on her back.

"Are you kidding?" Beca asked popping up and looking at her.

"I'm sorry I wa-" Beca cut her off by kissing her.

"Of course I'll move in you gorgeous specimen." Beca said giving her a goofy smile.

Ava smiled kissing her again but then she quickly noticed the drop in her mates emotions. "Beca what's wrong." She asked sitting up and cupping her cheeks.

Beca avoided her worried gaze. "It's just that I've never been apart of a pack before." She said getting sadder. "After I was born my dad left me and my mom because I wasn't a alpha. It was just the two of until three years ago when she died from cancer. She gave me this collar to keep away unmated alphas and betas. It's the last thing I have of hers. I've always been by myself since then. I'm always so lonely but no one wants me. Everyone only sees me as a weak addition to the pack or a whore for breeding. Last night I prayed for someone to save me and you did. You and your pack took me away from all of that. So yes I want to be apart of you guys." Beca said ending in tears.

Ava kissed them away before kissing her on the lips. "I will never let you feel that way. I'm going to make sure your always happy. I'm sorry about your mom I wish I could have met her. If I ever meet your dad though I'm kicking his ass. What kind of asshole leaves a beautiful creature such as yourself behind."

"Thank you." Beca said smiling as she nuzzled her neck.

"Your welcome." Ava said rubbing her neck.

"Was there more?" Beca asked rolling over to look up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! Um I'm not going to ask you to take off you the collar that your mom gave you but when your ready. Um will you wear mines above it? It'll be skinny so it won't bother you." Ava asked as she fidgeted some.

Beca turned her head so she could look at her mate. She slowly drug her fingers through golden locks. "I use to dream about finding a mate and wearing a matching collar and cuff set."

Ava looked at her with wide eyes. "You'd want to do that even though we just met?" She asked nervously but with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean why not? We're stuck with each other the rest of our lives. Think of all the time we could be getting to know each other instead of just waiting to get things that show we're meant to be." Beca said in one breath before she kissed her softly.

The smile that broke out on Ava's face was enough to make her heart stop. Ava pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. She nuzzled her way into Beca's neck and laughed before kissing. "This is the first time I wish these rooms weren't soundproof so everyone could have heard how amazing you are and be jealous their mate isn't you." Ava said nipping at her neck.

"Soundproof?" Beca asked confused making Ava pull back.

"Maus you didn't honestly think that a house full of weres survived without having some soundproof areas?" Ava asked amused.

Beca blushed embarrassed as she looked away. "Well I wouldn't know I've been living alone remember?" She huffed out.

"Yes but never again." Ava assured her as she squeezed her. "I also forgot to mention something else to. I was joining in and wondering if you would be interested. However we don't have to if you don't want. I don't want you doing something just to fi-."

"Ava!"

"Ok Ok sorry but it's something that only Aubrey starts." Ava asked clearly not comfortably explaining.

"And that is?" Beca tsked annoyed.

"Sex with the pack." Ava said quickly.

"What?" Beca asked thinking she might not have heard her correctly.

"Well its like we all will be downstairs together. And Aubrey will start kissing Chloe and then somehow she gives off this sort of scent and we're sent into some sort of frenzy of teeth and fangs. When I join in I only get sucked off. Since I am the alpha and I was unmated I think they were saving that right for my mate."

"Have you ever?"

Ava blushed as she looked away from Beca's curious eyes. "No."

"But you-"

"I know! But I only did what felt natural."

"Oh well back to the previous conversation. I think that sounds hot."

"Really? You'd be okay with that." Ava asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sure. I wouldn't mind seeing Aubrey like that or the rest of the pack." Ava sighed relaxing and Beca laughed. "You so thought I was going to go bat shit crazy didn't you?"

"Shut up" Ava said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you do for a living?" Beca asked sitting up.

"I run a bookstore/library on the boardwalk." Ava said smiling up at her.

"Oh! I know that place I walk by there sometimes when I go to the pier." Beca said playing with her fingers.

"You never thought about coming in?"

"Well yeah but I didn't have any extra money to get anything."

"I would have worked with you but now you can get anything for free."

Beca smiled looking down at her. "Well of course I know that now."

Ava cupped her cheek. "You can have anything you want. All you have to do is ask and I'll give it to you."

Beca kissed each one of her knuckles. "I know love. Now do you want to tell me where the rest of your money is coming from because I know your rich."

"I mean it doesn't hurt to have rich parents who gave me over half of their bank accounts when I moved out." Ava said getting up and stretching. "Is DJing all you do?"

"Yeah its the one thing I'm good at. Music is a escape for me. It's like soul freeing for me and it's all things thanks to my mom. It's because of her that I have enough courage to get up on stage. When I first told her I wanted to produce music and be a dj. She kissed my head and went to bed. The next day she gave me my first dj kit and told me I better mix my fucking heart out." Beca said laughing. "She was always there for me and never let me give up. I miss her so much." Beca whispered as a tear rolled down her face. She was going to wipe it away but Ava beat her to it. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She said nipping at her neck before kissing her. She handed her a pair of tights. "We can go clear out your apartment now or we can go in the morning."

"Mornings are evil!" Beca hissed as she jumped up putting on the tights.

Ava laughed as she got ready herself. "This morning you got up without a problem though."

Beca came and nuzzled her neck as she nipped at it. She bumbed Ava's jaw with her nose making Ava rumble softly. "That's because I was safe and wrapped up on your wonderful smell."

Ava smiled and kissed her forehead as she stroked her nape. She rested her forehead on Beca's before looking into her eyes. "I'm so not use to anyone saying things like that to me. I know you can hear my heart about to jump out my chest."

"I can and it's adorable." Beca purred. "I'm not either though but I guess we'll have to get use to it." She smiled stealing another kiss before escaping out the door leaving Ava stunned behind.

* * *

Ava growled showing her dislike for Beca's apartment complex as soon as she pulled up. "I know it's not much but it was all I could afford." She heard Beca whisper as she got out. That caused a whine to slip from her throat. She wasn't trying to say that. It's just her maus deserved so much more. The world if she wanted it and she would give it to her. Everything in her was telling her to throw Beca back in the car and buy anything and everything she needed but she knew there was things Beca wanted. She stayed close to her watching the hungry eyes that looked at her mate. She promised herself she would behave unless provoked.

"Here we are." Beca said as she stopped at a door and fumbled for her keys. "I know it's bad but I only need to grab a couple things and then we can go."

Ava shook her head. "No I was rude earlier. It's just that I can't wait to take you away and spoil you like you should be." She said rubbing her nape.

Beca smiled as she leaned up and nuzzled her neck. "I can't wait but right now can you help me gather some things?"

"Of course." Ava said looking around. "What do you need?"

"Grab that box in the corner and follow me." Beca said pointing as she went up the stairs. Ava grabbed the box and followed her. She looked in the box and noticed it had flash drives and cds in it already. Beca saw her look and smiled at before throwing a shirt in the box. When her mate looked up at her she returned to what she was doing while explaining. "That's all my mixes and unfinished ideas." She said shrugging.

"Very organized maus." Ava said amused as age caught a pair of pants being thrown at her.

"So funny." Beca said playfully glaring at her out the corner of her eye.

Ava saw some picture frames and a picture book on Beca's nightstand. She went over to look at it. She didn't notice that Beca had moved to her side until two arms slide around her waist. "That's my mom." She whispered.

"She's beautiful." Ava said. "I can see where you got your looks from."

Beca rolled her eyes as she let her go the door bell ringed. "Pack those for me and that'll be it." Beca said heading back downstairs. She sighed when she smelled it was her landlord. "What can I do for you Lary?"

"You can start by stop being a smartass and giving me my fucking money." He snarled.

"What! I already paid you." Beca said in utter disbelief.

"Hmm I don't recall." He said coming inside and making Beca step back. "How about you pay me back like the good omega whor-"

He didn't finish because Ava had him pinned against the wall by his throat in her shifted form. She snarled at him with her fangs dangerously close to his face. "If I ever see you near my mate again I'll fucking kill you! Understood?" She asked her nails digging into his skin. The man whimpered and she let him fall to the floor. She growled until she heard him leave the building. She turned around to Beca still shifted. "Are you okay?" She asked reaching out.

Beca mewled as she bared her throat. Ava whimpered as she nuzzled it nipping and licking. She shifted back hugging her close. "Thank you." Beca mumbled against her chest.

"You won't be thanking me once you know I dropped your whole box when I ran down here." Ava said against her hair.

Beca snorted as she untangled herself. "Try not to do anything else while I go clean up." She said heading back up the stairs.

Ava nodded even though she had no attentions of staying put. She stood there until she heard Beca grumbling about her mixes. She wandered around looking at different things to get a feel out how Beca lived. It looked clean but Ava knew it was because she didn't have much. Looking around the kitchen conformed that. There wasn't much like she hoped. When she opened the refrigerator her heart sunk even more. There was a few bottle of waters and apple. She was wondering how long her mate had been starving like this when Beca came back downstairs.

"Hi" Beca said as she leaned on the door frame shrinking into herself.

"Beca-"

"I know." Beca said as she took a steady breath. "It got bad when my mom died. I tried saving like she taught me but he raised the rent. So I used whatever I had left over which wasn't much. I guess it was working because I'm still alive...barely."

Ava crossed the room in the steps and captured her lips. She kissed her til she no longer smelt embarrassment, shame, guilt, etc. She kissed all those emotions away. She pulled back and buried her face in her mates neck. "I don't think I can say this enough but I'm going to take care of you maus. You'll never have to worry about a thing again." Ava said searching her eyes. She smiled when Beca nodded and she kissed her again. "Now lets get out of here." She said releasing her.

"Where are we going?" Beca said going for the box but Ava beat her to it.

"Shopping girl!" Beca stopped and stared at her until she blushed embarrassed. "To much?"

"Stacie?" Was all Beca asked as she walked by her.

"Stacie." Ava nodded as she followed her.

"Well I do need new shit so lets go." Beca said sending Ava a blinding smile as she got in the car.

Ava smiled shook her head as she got in the car. "What am I going to do with you?"

Beca leaned over and nipped at her ear. "I guess suck it up cause we're going shopping girl!" She said laughing when Ava slammed on the gas knocking her back into her seat.

* * *

 **Google Translate:**

You smell so fucking good maus. So good and ready for me.

You are so perfect.

Your being so good for me.

I can't wait just to fill you up with my cock. To watch your greedy hole suck me in as I pound into you. I want to come all over you so everyone will know your mine. Isn't that what you want baby? To have everyone know you belong to me! To wear my collar. To be my mate!

God you're so fucking prefect. Such a good girl for me. You like sucking my cock and swallowing my come don't you?

Gonna come all in that pretty little mouth of yours.


End file.
